


Free For One Full Session

by i_canz_kill_dragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_canz_kill_dragon/pseuds/i_canz_kill_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur/Gwen/Merlin OT3 smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free For One Full Session

Gwen eyed the voucher dubiously.

“ _Trust_ me,” Mithian insisted, “This is the  _best_ experience you’ll ever have.”

“I don’t know,” Gwen said doubtfully, “I don’t even feel like I need a massage.”

“I didn’t either,” Mithian said firmly, “But you do. You just don’t know it yet. You really, really do.”

“Alright,” she said, still unconvinced. “I’ll go.”

“Thank you,” Mithian beamed. “You really won’t regret this.”

***

Stepping inside the massage parlour, Gwen didn’t immediately spot anything that recommended it as the location of the best experience of her life. The walls were all white, the lights were fluorescent and a half-dead yukka in a pot in the corner and a faded framed picture of the ocean on the wall behind the counter were the only decorations.

Gwen approached the counter and pressed the bell for assistance hoping that no one responded within the minute she had allocated as a reasonable amount of time to wait before giving up and going home.

“Just a minute!” called a voice from the back, and a tall, thin man with shaggy black hair flustered his way into the seat behind the counter.

“Can I help you?” he asked looking up, and Gwen immediately felt like she’d been punched in the gut.

His eyes were the deepest and most perfect blue she had ever seen, his lips perfectly kissable and those cheekbones…

“Ma’am?” he prompted her, and Gwen closed her mouth with an audible snap.

“Um, yes, sorry, my name’s Guinevere, I have a flyer – er, voucher thing – from my friend, she’s been here before her name’s Mithian…?”

“Ah yes,” he said taking the voucher from her eagerly, reading over it, and giving her a somewhat lewd smile.

“The full treatment then?”

“How much do I get on the voucher?”

“It’s valid for one full session,” he said.

“How long does it take?”

“As long as you need,” he replied cryptically, and Gwen gulped at the husky tone his voice had taken. When had she become a blushing teenager?

“I’ll take it,” she said firmly, squashing down her inner protests.

“Of course,” he replied with a smile, and Gwen felt her stomach swoop.

She watched him type on the computer in front of him for a minute before he looked up again and said “Arthur Pendragon is free for this afternoon, if you would like to wait over there …?”

“Of course, yes,” she replied, walking over to the plastic seats surrounding the small coffee table covered in old magazines.

She flipped through them idly for ten minutes, sneaking glances at the receptionist when she thought he couldn’t see her, until a door in the back wall opened and out walked possibly the best looking man she had ever seen.

He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a chiselled jawline and was currently reading “Guinevere?” from a piece of paper in front of him.

Was this going to be her masseuse? God no wonder Mithian had recommended the place so highly.

She followed him through the door and into another room which was considerably better decorated than the one she had just left.

The back wall was covered in a red and gold wallpaper of an oriental style, the lighting was provided by a low hanging and very ornate lamp in the centre of the room and beneath it was a the massage table, upholstered in black leather.

“Nice,” Gwen said without thinking, and Arthur grinned at her.

“Take off your clothes and lie flat on the table,” he instructed, handing her a towel and turning around.

Feeling nervous, Gwen stripped as fast as she could and covered herself with the towel, making her way over the table and gingerly climbing onto it as instructed.

Arthur snorted when he saw that she had left her towel on as she had lain on the table.

“Relax,” he said, gently pulling it down to around her bum. Gwen’s breath hitched at the idea of being semi-naked in front of someone so good-looking, even though he couldn’t see her breasts while she was lying on the table.

“Whatever happens,” he instructed, pouring oil onto his hands and rubbing them together. “Just go with it and I promise you a pleasant time.”

“Right,” Gwen agreed, breathing out slowly through her nose.

His hands were soft and warm as they landed on her upper back, and began to slowly massage her shoulders and neck.

Gwen quickly relaxed into it, her breathing slowing right down as he moved from her upper back to her lower.

Just as she was getting ready to fall asleep however, she felt his hand slide neatly from the lowest part of her back he had been working on and onto her bum.

She froze.

“I can stop,” he said calmly, not removing his hand.

Heart racing, Gwen turned around on the table as much as she could to look at him without exposing her breasts.

He returned her gaze steadily, not moving his hand, and, swallowing, Gwen replied hoarsely, “no. No it’s fine. Keep going.”

She turned around and lay face down on the table again, heart pounding and breath coming fast.

He slowly began to work his hands over her cheeks, swiping smoothly from the top to the bottom until he was massaging the crease where her bum met her thigh, and then the upper thigh itself.

Gwen stifled a groan of disappointment, until his hand slowly moved to the inside of her upper thigh.

Oh.  _Oh._

He continued to rub both hands on the insides of her thigh, up and down, up and down, each time just a little higher, until Gwen was praying he would go high enough to brush against her – but then, just as it seemed he would, his hands abruptly swept over the outside edge of her thigh and over her bum again.

This time, she couldn’t supress her moan of disappointment.

“Something the matter?” he asked mildly, hands working along her back again now.

“No,” she said, blushing. “Everything’s fine.”

“Good,” he replied, and infuriatingly began working at her shoulders again.

Gwen tried to relax again, but she kept wavering between disappointment and self-chastisement for even thinking that someone who looked like him could possibly have been doing anything any other than massaging her legs.

Until she felt a soft press of lips to the back of her neck.

Her body erupted in gooseflesh.

“Relax for me,” he whispered, and Gwen immediately forced herself to go limp.

His fingers trailed over back, feather light, no longer massaging, until they were once again at her bum. Gwen tensed in excitement, but he felt it and called “Relax!” until she did.

He trailed his fingers all over her cheeks, and in anticipation of a repeat of the massage before, Gwen spread her legs a little, but his hands were suddenly moving from her bum over to her sides.

He ran both hands up her ribs, and down again, and back up, until he reached the spot were her breasts were flattened against the table and rested them there.

Gwen waited for him to move them again, but he didn’t, not even his fingers.

Growing frustrated, she shifted a little, and he moved his hands in response. Suddenly realising what he wanted, Gwen raised herself a little off the table, and was rewarded with the slight press of fingers on the outside of her breasts.

Feeling suddenly bold, Gwen raised herself up onto her elbows, and felt herself grow wet as Arthur’s hands were covering her breasts, massaging around the nipple while his breath ghosted along the back of her ear until she felt his lips on the side of her neck.

“Yes,” she sighed, and he sucked harder, moving one hand from her right breast and trailing it down her stomach.

Almost against her will, Gwen felt herself pushing up off the table even higher, almost up onto her knees when the door opened, and the receptionist walked in.

She started, but Arthur held her firm, chin crooked over her shoulder, one hand on her breast and the other just nestled inside her pubes.

“It’s alright,” he soothed. “Relax for me.”

Gwen forced herself to breath in and out, but the receptionist didn’t seem to mind – he only stared at her mildly until she found herself relaxing into the deep blue of his eyes.

“Good,” Arthur whispered, pulling her up onto her knees and climbing onto the table behind her.

Gwen never took her eyes off the receptionist as Arthur’s hand began to trail from her pubes into her vulva, pushing open the lips slowly and tracing the inside of each one before pushing into her opening.

The receptionist’s eyes became hooded as Arthur found her clitoris and gently began to circle it, leaving Gwen groaning.

Suddenly, Arthur was pulling away from her, and Gwen moaned in protest, but then, the receptionist was right in front of her, and placing his hands on her waist.

Gwen blinked for a moment, but then his hands were moving up and down her sides and she was sighing.

He grinned, and his cheek dimpled with it.

“Hey,” he said cheekily.

“Hi,” she replied, and without even thinking about it, she was leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss was open mouthed from the first, tongues lashing and warring with each other while his swept up and over her sides, onto her breasts and then down into the space Arthur’s had been before, finding her clit again and leaving her moaning into his open mouth.

But then jarringly, he moved his hands up to her shoulders and pushed her away.

“What-?”

But then she felt the press of something long and hard into her thigh from behind her and understood.

Breathing heavily through her nose, she obeyed the touch of Arthur’s hand on her shoulder and leaned forward until she was on her hands and knees.

She looked up to the see the receptionist smiling down at her, and she smiled back. He leaned down and kissed her, tongue sliding gently against her own, just as Arthur thrust in.

She cried out against the receptionist’s mouth.

Arthur made a soothing noise, and rubbed his hand over the top of her thighs again, until she wriggled impatiently and he began to thrust in earnest.

Gwen bowed her head and groaned, concentrating on the feeling of Arthur pumping in and out of her, when she felt the receptionist gently take her hand and place it over the top button of her jeans.

Understanding, she began to undo them, and coaxed his hard cock out of boxers.

She brought it to her mouth and swallowed the head in one gulp, listening to his audible groan. Behind her Arthur stopped moving, watching as Gwen began to lick up and down the shaft of the receptionist before taking the head again.

Then Arthur’s hand was over her stomach again, and his hand was sliding down to stroke her clitoris as he began to move again.

Gwen moaned and pulled upward and Arthur caught her and pulled her back against his chest, thrusting more wildly now while he rubbed her clit.

Gwen groaned, almost at the edge when she looked up and beckoned the receptionist, now alone at the front of the table over.

She grabbed his cock and stroked in time to Arthur’s rhythm until, with a groan, she climaxed, shuddering in Arthur’s arms.

Arthur allowed a few seconds to get her breath back until he pushed her forward again and began to thrust in earnest, cumming a few moments later.

Gwen turned around and lay on her on the table, panting and watching as Arthur stripped the condom off and put it into the bin.

Suddenly Gwen remembered the receptionist, and pushed herself up onto her elbows, expecting to finish him off but to her surprise, he side-stepped the table completely and walked over to Arthur, stripping off his shirt and kissing him full on the mouth.

Gwen watched, near arousal again, as Arthur groaned out “Merlin,” and then wrapped his hands around his cock, stripping him until Merlin came over his thighs with a shudder.

Gwen watched in astonishment as Arthur calmly cleaned himself off, and Merlin joked about his aim being better that time, Gwen apparently momentarily forgotten.

Arthur threw the towel he’d been using in the bin, and gave Merlin a fond but chaste kiss on the lips.

“Hey,” Gwen said, and both men turned to look at her.

“Um…..could you….” She passed her hand over herself, not wanting to admit she was aroused again by the sight of them.

“Sorry,” Merlin said cheekily. “Voucher only covers one full session. Your session is already complete,” Gwen blushed.

“But,” he continued, pulling on his jeans and pulling another one out of the pocket and handing it to her with a wink.

“Here’s one to pass on to a friend. Free for one full session if they mention your name.”

***

“I dunno,” Elena said, screwing up her face as Gwen passed her the voucher over the top of her latte.

“I don’t really need a massage.”

“Trust me Elena,” Gwen said earnestly. “You do. You really, really do.”


End file.
